


Surprise Surprise

by MedicalScienceBluesBaby



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Carisi is a sweet baby, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance, idk im terrible with tags, tbh you give him a real shock and the whole squad finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicalScienceBluesBaby/pseuds/MedicalScienceBluesBaby
Summary: When you end up pregnant, and your loving detective boyfriend is still at work without a clue, how else do you tell him besides surprising him?





	Surprise Surprise

You and Sonny had been together for over 2 years now, and while you both spent a lot of time working, you also had a decent amount of time at home together. Whenever your boyfriend got off that was. So, it came as no shock a few weeks later when you took a pregnancy test that you were pregnant. 

It did scare the hell out of you though.

Carisi had talked about how much he loved his nieces and nephews of course, but he never talked about having kids of his own. So the idea he didn’t want to be a dad popped into your head and sent you into a total tailspin.

You decided to just brave it. You had agreed to bring lunch to him and the squad today, and you figured that you could just kinda slip it in with his sandwich order from the store down the block. 

You were dressed nice, a cute blue skater skirt and a light white sweater, with black skate slip ons and light make up when you walked into the precinct, holding a big bag full of sandwiches and chips for all the squad and Barba, since he’d been there with them all day and had asked politely. 

Setting the bag down on your boyfriend’s desk, the other’s immediately crowded around you, food becoming the new interest of the moment. A quiet giggle left your mouth when Sonny pushed past the squad, standing behind you and sliding his arms around your waist.

“You are an angel, doll.” He smiled, kissing the top of your head.

“That’s wonderful and all, but I’m starving and your relationship doesn’t interest me that much.” Amanda snapped back a sassy retort, and you laughed as you started to dig through the bag.

“Alright alright. Hang on your vultures you’ll all get to eat.” You distributed food, happy when you finally got to Sonny’s and set it on his desk.

You’d taken a picture of the test and hidden it in the lid of the take out container of his food, taping it to the top. Once you were done and had gotten your thanks and the money you spent on lunch back from each of them, you kissed Sonny’s head before turning and walking towards the elevator. 

Just as your skirt swirled out of view, the detective spotted the picture, pulling it out and staring at it. A quarter of the way to the elevator, you heard him say your name, and a chair slide back. 

You started to move faster.

Halfway there he grabbed you, his arm around your waist as he picked you up and twirled you around and started walking to the squad room again with you off the ground and attached to his side.

It took all your strength to not break into a full grin as Carisi plopped you into his office chair, his hands resting against the edge of the desk behind you to trap you.   
There was a hint of a grin on his face as he pulled the picture off the desk, holding it in front of your face while the rest of the room watched the two of you.

“Is this yours?” He tilted his head, holding it in front of you.

He had that look that he always had when he was interrogating someone, and it almost made you think it was a mistake to tell him in front of the team. But you nodded despite the fear, and the grin broke onto his face again, cause him to gain a happy tone. 

“I’m gonna be a dad…?” He sounded like he was asking a question at first, and then it seemed to sink in and he almost screamed it. “I’m gonna be a father!” 

He picked you up from the chair, squeezing you tightly to his chest as he gave you a bone crushing hug. The rest of the squad room clapped, sending you back to reality that you were still in front of his bosses and coworkers. 

Finally Sonny let go, and he was being congratulated by Mike and Fin, while Olivia and Amanda had given you big hugs and were telling you how it was great to be a mother, and mentioned they’d help you with anything you needed. 

When you both were free of the others, Barba nodded to Carisi.

“Looks like Fordham’s gonna have to wait on this graduate for a while.”

Carisi laughed, his arm around your waist as he pulled you in for another kiss, then dropped to his knee’s and kissed your stomach as well. 

Before long, he was sure that you both would be hearing about a baby shower.


End file.
